


Isaac's Song

by Rubyya



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Isaac needs some hugs, More like a Poem, Self-Reflection, Song - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyya/pseuds/Rubyya
Summary: Isaac wrote a little song.
Relationships: Dimitri Danger & Isaac O'Connor, Edward Burger & Isaac O'Connor, Isaac O'Connor & Maxwell Puckett, Isaac O'Connor & Richard Spender, Isabel Guerra & Isaac O'Connor
Kudos: 2





	Isaac's Song

**Author's Note:**

> I know this reads more like a poem then a song but I can't write songs for the life of me. I just wanted to write a cryptid but also glaringly obvious thing Isaac would say.

To the boxer with orange gloves

Who's already given up

I'm sorry

I did you wrong

I hurt you

So run away

Throw down your gloves and hide

Behind the words of nonsense

Behind the people who know nothing at all

I hope one day you'll be back

And I can say how truly sorry I am

To the fighter drenched in red

Who's fighting for all the wrong reasons

I'm sorry

I did you wrong

I hurt you

So hide

Put on your game face and pretend

That you don't care about others words

That your feelings don't matter

I hope one day you'll able to say how you actually feel

And I can listen just as you've listened to me

To the artist painting with green

Who's scared of losing their muse

I'm sorry

I did you wrong 

I hurt you

So pretend

Be a shoulder to lay on and joke

About everything and nothing at all

About anything to keep your muse happy

I hope one day you'll break free of your own restraint

And I can hear what you really think

To the parkourist in black

Who's too close to the edge

I'm sorry

I did you wrong 

I hurt you

So joke

Look at the new and run away

Because nothing is as it seems

Because nothing will ever be the same

I hope one day you'll think of this as normal

And I can be your friend

To the teacher with glasses oh so yellow

Who's shadow will only grow

I'm not sorry

You did me wrong

We've hurt each other

So I have nothing to say to you

Keep talking your lies and hidden truths

I can't tell if you care about us at all

I can't tell if you'll even weep if we're gone

I hope that one day you'll step into the light

And I can finally learn what I should have learnt long ago

To all the friends

I've loved and lost

To all the friends

I'll never make

To all the friends

Who have stood by

To all the friends

Who know my wrath

I'll say it now

I'm sorry

I'll say it loud

I'm sorry

I'll say it forever

I'm sorry

I'll say it to you

I'm sorry


End file.
